My Magical Journal
by nguyenacc962
Summary: Sunset Shimmer's behind hiding something behind her back! Literally, except down... deep in her basement. Morningdew Shimmerbass is determined to find out. Read some of the characters' POV to view their side of the story. HINT: Something to do with good ol' (Princess!) Twilight Sparkle! Oh boy! There are in for a TREAT! (Note: All of the characters belong to BerryPunchrules.)
1. Chapter I: Mom's PROBLEMS

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN ANY OCS IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OF THIS STORY. ALL THAT EFFORT GOES TO BerryPunchrules. SHOUT OUT TO BERRY, YOU GUYS FOR MAKING THESE TERRIFIC (AND AWESOME!) OCS! FIND HER IN DEVIANTART BY THE NAME OF "BerryPunchrules" AT THEIR WEBSITE. MLP AND EQUESTRIA GIRLS OWNS BY LAUREN FAUST... AND HASBRO. I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT HASBRO! SORRY! **_

_**THE FOLLOWING TIMELINE WAS WRITTEN PRIOR TO SEASON 9 OF MLP, THUS ADDING FLURRY HEART AND CELESTIA'S DAUGTHER, KATYDID. ANY PART OF SEASON 9 WILL BE WITHIN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AND WILL NOT BE CANON IN THIS STORY.**_

_**BYE! SEE YOU LATER, AND ENJOY THE "MY MAGICAL JOURNAL" STORY, A LONG STORY ABOUT MORNINGDEW SHIMMERBASS, THE DAUGHTER OF SUNSET SHIMMER AND THUNDERBASS, FINDING SOMETHING SECRET AND VALUABLE, AS MUCH AS I DO! LATER, FOR REAL! MUAH!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER I: Mom's PROBLEMS:**_

On the outskirts of Ponyville, I hid in an alley full of raccoons and rats... eating trash?! Gross! I was so jealous of them because I didn't pack any lunch and I'm starving! I saw my mom, Sunset Shimmer, trotting through Ponyville with Princess Twilight Sparkle, talking about their days of having kids, or whatever. But, I did hear this:

**_Sunset Shimmer: (sighs) "What a lovely day to be in Ponyville again! I wish I could see more of it..."_**

**_Princess Twilight Sparkle: "Well... You can! Zecora's place is in the Everfree Forest!"_**

**_Sunset Shimmer: "You mean that pony with glowing green eyes of a snake monster with three heads? Yeah... She was scary, at first. But, who is she? You met her, Twilight. What is she REALLY?"_**

**_Princess Twilight Sparkle: (rolling her eyes) "Yes, Sunset." (laughing) "I did. She's a sorcerer like Star Swirl the Bearded! I think I brought him and the Pillers of Old Equestria to life again... Amazing right!"_**

**_Sunset Shimmer: "Yeah, I wish YOUR parents could see that! But, if I were the one to make that happen, I would wish that MY parents were there to even witness it... But, they... they... a-a-a-a-are..." (sobs)_**

_Grandma...Grandpa... They... _

_"Disappeared," Mom had said, "let's just say... I don't know where they were or go, they just... left." _

She also just said that to Twilight as well, who then comforted her by patting on her shoulder.

I felt tears, bursting into boiling water, sinking into the ground as they please. I sniffed. I slowly unraveled the dark blue cloth that was covering my mother's secret. One, at least I think so. The cloth that I hold now held one of Mom's prized possessions. Her journal...

"This is it," I said to myself, checking if anyone was around. I then blew the dust off and coughed. _Ugh! _I thought._ How long has it been in the basement? Twenty years?_

I stopped thinking. I soon opened the book and started from the beginning "Mom, what are you hiding?"

(I might as well start from the beginning. That's what authors and storytellers do, I guess...)

* * *

**ONE MONTH EARLIER:**

"Hey, M.D!" someone shouted behind me.

"GAH! Oh! Hey, Cranberry! What's up?" I was that startled. I looked and saw her with a familiar item.

"Your guitar," she said, looking at its black case. "You left it at the skatepark next door."

A side note on Cranberry: She is the middle triplet from the Fluff family. Her siblings are Mulberry (the older triplet) and Strawberry (the youngest triplet). The are the ONLY (and I repeat, the ONLY) triplets of Flash Sentry and Raspberry Fluff. The three of them are sixteen years old. As the middle triplet, she is one fiercely competitive girl! Although she is oftenly very cheerful and happy, she'll be a totally different person when she shreds the guitar onstage, especially if she's playing the drums, or if she is singing a song. Cranberry is a jack of all trades, and has been desperately trying to form a band with me for years since we the day we've meet at CHS.

She is an excellent secret keeper—unlike Applejack Cocojack (more on her later!) who is terrible of keeping secrets—and a strong independent gal you can count on! Well, in my perspective, yes... Anyway, when she is not performing, Cranberry and her youngest triplet, Strawberry (as mentioned before), would love to go shopping together!

After I tried out for the school's acapella without her, she (Cranberry) felt betrayed. I apologized for making her feel bad. She forgave me and we are still best friends to this very day! But enough about her! This is MY story, not hers! Anyway, where was I... Oh yes! Now I remember my place here! Okay, wait... Now, I am ready to finish where I left off! AAHEMMA!

Cranberry was carrying my lost guitar, and its case was almost scratched and all dirty! I grabbed it out of her hands and stuffed it into my locker, next to a "borrowed" book. Cranberry looked at the mysterious black rectangle in my locker and asked, "What's that?"

I sighed and told her to meet her at Pinkie's Sweet Snacks Café after school at approximately 4:30 PM.

"I'll bring it there. Trust me, it's about my mother... and Princess Twilight."

She gasped. Her eyes were shimmering like stars. She is a fan of Princess Twilight. She'll do_ anything _— yes, _ANYTHING_— to meet her or go on adventures, quests, or anything involving Princess Twilight Sparkle, not to be confused with Sci Twi.

"Princess Twilight! Princess Twilight!" That's what people talk about _**every**_ time! They would ask her how her day was, or how she will raise her children to become the heir to the throne. She was annoyed by that so much that she has to call Princess Celestia and Luna for help. Although Twilight wasn't a queen, the Princesses still inherit the throne to this day.

You see, I was in the human world called Canterlot City. More like a Canterlot version of Equestria, but a high school. By the way, Cranberry quickly accepts my invitation and ran off to her Science class. While anyone wasn't around the hallway,—which, by the way, was empty for once—I opened my backpack to look around for an old book. I blew the dust from the cover. It was old, and even dusty, but it was memories. My old yearbook.

It wasn't the one I was talking about from the start, but I felt like looking through it again. I saw it... I read the headline:

"_**MISS CHEERILEE'S CLASS, 9TH GRADE**_"

I saw my name at the seventh picture on page 12. It said: "**Morningdew Shimmerbass: Most likely to be destined for greatness while helping others in need of help or advice.**"

I'm not sure, but I was going to that Café tomorrow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

My mom called me over to talk. We were in bed. I was taking a shower, and she was watching a football game. Look, she had been a pony more than anyone in Canterlot City, until she got here. She was drinking coffee just so she can stay up late. I was changing my clothes until I was called over. I had already finished at this point, so... Why not?

She turned off the T.V and looked at me. She had a tired look on her face. Coffee stains were stuck to her cotton pajamas. And her hair was frizzy like an owl mixed with a hedgehog, a cat, and a dog's fur. Frizzier than Judie Moonsday—my all-time favorite characters—herself! She coughed. I wondered why. Maybe from too much coffee, I guess.

"Honey," Mom said, with a cough. "I don't feel well..."

Her voice trailed off. She continued to cough until she was able to speak.

"Bring... me... water... now!" she spoke quietly.

I ran over to the kitchen while she grunts quietly in the room. I swiped the water from the counter and raced over back to her bedroom. I gave it to Mom, who then chugged the half of the water in **ONE** go!

"Morningdew," she mumbled. "Grab my hand..."

"What?" I asked.

"My hand!" She choked. "My hand!"

I grabbed her hand and saw the light in my eyes. I was going through her memory again. I have some of her power—including more powers that she doesn't have—to see into people's memories. Recent or old, I would know by grabbing their hand. I saw her. Talking to Pinkie Pie, with purses in her hands. They saw Thunderbass... My Dad?! I saw Thunderbass, with under girl, with long, dark-green hair, and light minty skin. Her freckles were like Applejack's. Suddenly, I recognized her...

_Wallflower Blush?! _I thought with a shock. I remembered her golden eyes—like Spitfire, Thunderlane, and Lightning Dust's eyes—anywhere!

I kept going into her memory. Thunderbass and Wallflower were... holding hands? And, somehow, they kissed? I was shocked. Pinkie Pie was patting her shoulder as Mom cried. She ran all the way home. Pinkie followed her. But, I saw this fiery, green beam surrounding the two. That beam only meant one thing... Changelings are in Canterlot City, guys!

This never happened before! I fast-forwarded to Mom, eating ice cream in her room, including drinking coffee on the side. She had locked herself up in her room. Isolated from society... The outside world. I was allowed to come in and take a shower when she felt better, which happened of course! But, she felt sad again. She flapped her hand to signal me that she needed some alone time. I closed the door.

I felt bad. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. I also remembered that I have to go to Pinkie Pie's Café to see Cranberry. I'll deal with the Changeling problem later. Right now, I need some serious explanation to clear up with her there... BRBG!

* * *

**_SO... YEAH... I KINDA ADDED THE BIO FROM THE "CRANBERRY :REFERENCE:" BERRY MADE SO... SORRY! I APOLOGIZE, BERRY! TO MAKE IT UP, I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER... WITH A WARNING NEXT TIME! I SWEAR! PINKIE-PROMISE... 2.0! CROSS MY ARM, HOPE TO SOAR. I WILL STEAL A CUPCAKE FROM YOUR DRAWER!_**

**_BYE!_**

**_P.S: I HEARD SCHOOL WAS CLOSING DUE TO SOME... "ISSUES" GOING ON. BUT, LET'S JUST PRAY, FOLKS! ALL OF THIS WILL BE SORTED OUT BY THE END OF SUMMER! I JUST KNOW IT! OKAY, FOR REAL, BYES! MUUUAHHH!_**


	2. THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP!

**THE HIATUS WILL SOON STOP:**

Look. On my new stories, people has some suggestions, which is good. But, I have comments saying why there wasn't any story or why I have different stories. I get it. Sorry, but the reason I'm doing that is:

1\. I'm still working on chapters for new/old stories. Sorry for the confusion. I know, I know. You may be wondering, "Oh! You could've just posted the story afterward! Finish the chapter, then post!" I am sorry. Plus, during COVID 19 (I do not speak its another name!), I'll _try _to continue them. Sorry... **_again_**!

2\. I am worried about what will come soon. I am trying guys! I'll try to update soon!

Sorry for any delays. I'll update the stories soon. For now, I'll put this up on the stories. I hope no one's upset.

Well, this is goodbye!


	3. Q&A

**Q&A:**

This is a Q&A for the characters of my stories, letting myself being excluded.

It'll be called the Characters' Hub, a story where the characters gather around and answer question with some misadventures. Some news will be covered on there, like (for example) COVID 19 perhaps. It'll be held once a week. It is connected after the stories events. I will be the host of the story, with Dollightful and Sylveon, Dipper and Mabel, Twilight Sparkle, Pikabelle, Morningdew, Bill Cipher and Discord as co-hosts, and Eevee, Steven, Thomas the Tank Engine, Ash, Hamtaro, Cranberry, and the Crystal Gems as their substitutes. My new OC, Elunta the anthropomorphic cat, will be my substitute and part-time host, with her boyfriend as the other host of the hub.

You may ask 5 questions or less. Any ones about me will be ignored. Bad words will be muted. You may ask these questions in any story, or private message me, located at my page with the email logo next to the words "PM".

The deadline for this Q&A is May 14th, 2020 or prior to the 14th.

I hope to see your questions at the hub!

_**(Note that this is not a LIVE event!)**_


	4. A Little Break, Hamtaro Hiatus & Q&A 2

Hey guys! I'm back!

Yeah, you might be wondering, "Nguyen! **WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS OR HOWEVER THAT LONG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**"

I get it. I have been busy, okay? I don't want to talk about my whereabouts and personal life. Understood? Good!

Anyway, I have been reading all of your reviews and PMs yesterday, and I have news.

I will be taking a little break from . Sorry! :( But, I will still be on at some days looking through any stories or messages you guys have. I will be posting the new Owl House chapter in an hour or so when I have posted this letter. I will cancel the Hamtaro series until I have finish my Owl House story and my MLP/Gravity Falls story. It will be on hold.

Like I said on my last post, I will have a Q&A for the characters, and them only. Each person shall ask up to 5 questions to any character. The Rules are in the Q&A Post. I will start off with my MLP, Gravity Falls, and Owl House characters for the first chapter/episode. Discord and I will be the host for that.

You may Private-Message me **_OR_** post a review in the stories below, and ONLY those stories for this chapter/episode:

* * *

**The Golden Eyes: A Tale of Two Demons with a Evil, Golden Heart**

**The Owl House: DIY Witches Coven Plans (and New Friends Awaiting)**

* * *

Please follow those rules and your questions may be in "The Characters' Hub" (It's the only name I can think of, and for those who don't like the name, I'm sorry) one day.

Cursing will not be allowed in the questions, if so, your question will be ignored.

Questions that are more than the question limit will also be ignored.

Questions about other characters than MLP, GF, or OH will be saved for another episode, but will be ignored for this episode.

* * *

The Deadline for this Q&A will be on July 11th, 2020. If there are no other questions by July 11th, then it will be pushed back a date.

All of you have a great summer, and a Happy Fourth of July weekend. I mean, it's Saturday! Happy 244th birthday, America!

I hope you guys get the grill going, because COVID-19 won't stop us from having BBQ. But that doesn't mean we can go to parties again, sort of...

Be safe, and have a good Summer, readers!

Sincerely yours,

"Nguyen"


	5. Poem 1: Greetings and Side Note

Greetings my readers,

I hope you were sticking around to this day,

So I have decided,

To tell you what's been going on, hooray!

* * *

I, like I said, will take a break.

But I will still be around,

And will have a Q&A (for goodness sake)!

* * *

I am sorry, but I am waiting for them,

All day long,

But there is still a chance to do so,

And, yes, it'll still go strong.

* * *

I am waiting for the Private messages,

and the reviews on my fanfics,

And Owl House and GF/MLP crossover,

That's the trick!

* * *

I have some spoilers,

On the Owl House story,

It turns out, that Luz will learn new spells,

And it'll be, for her, hunky-dory.

* * *

Yet, another one,

Will be a spinoff to Luz's side.

And, again, it'll be called...

(Drumroll please!)

...Nevermind...

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was taking a break from .

Plus, where's the Q&A questions. If you have any thoughts on Luz, Amity, MLP, GF, or TOH characters, private message me or send a review at the GF + MLP crossover, and the TOH story. Please do! Or else I won't make stories like this. I can take any criticism, but swearing will be removed or reported.

I am doing a spinoff to Luz's diary. Guess who it is!

Is it:

A. Gus.

B. Willow.

C. Amity.

D. Luz, again.

E. Eda.

F. Lilith.

G. The Snazzleback?

H. King.

Or...

I. Tibbles.

Leave your thoughts on the Owl House story, or private-message on on my profile page.

Thank you for sticking around! Until next time, peace out and have a safe summer! And Quarantine, too!

(Yes, I'm still out of my bod- Bill, what are you doing? No! Come over here!)

Bye!

* * *

Sincerely, with love and support,

"Nguyen".


End file.
